¿Piratas de caribe?
by Elizabeth Hiddleston
Summary: Ana Elizabeth Banner trabajaba de chef para uno de los cruceros mas lujosos del mundo, su vida era el mar, a todas horas, todo el tiempo. Cierto día ella cae por la borda del barco y despertar en un lugar extraño ¿Por que todos la se vestían de manera tan anticuada? ¿Como es que termino en una celda con un "famoso" pirata que se parecía bastante a johnny deep? ¿como es que hay e


**Hola soy nueva en esto de las historias, siempre quise escribir algo sobre piratas del caribe y aquí esta como empiezo la historia, espero poder apegarme lo mas que pueda a las películas.**

 **No soy dueña de nada mas que de mi personaje.**

 **TRAVEL MACHINE**

La marea azotaba con fuerza y ferocidad al crucero Travel Machine, este año las personas más adineradas del mundo se encontraban hospedadas en dicho crucero con dirección al caribe, Europa y Asia.

El dia era agitado ya que en mi trabajo todo el tiempo debo de estar al pendiente de las necesidades del huésped, así como las de mi personal, aprendí primeros auxilios básicos y uno que otro conocimiento sobre herbolaria para poder curar a cualquiera bajo mi encargo, en caso de ser necesario. Sin embargo, el grupo de enfermería haría la mayor parte del trabajo en cualquier emergencia.

Actualmente navegábamos por las hermosas aguas que eran el caribe. Mi trabajo consistía en ser cheff en jefe del crucero, pero también me ocupaba de varias cosas en los alrededores en mis días de descanso.

,Mi trabajo era agotador, todo el dia me la pasaba ideando diferentes tipos de menús para estas personas, creaba platillos exóticos con simples frutas e ingredientes. La presentación era lo más importante a la vista de estas personas de manera que mis platillos siempre tenían una representación artística. Era un trabajo hermoso y me encantaba.

Pero mis días libres los disfrutaba en la proa del barco, mirando hacia el océano y de vez en cuando disfrutando de una pequeña tormenta que azotaba al gran navío.

Yo no era alguien muy especial, nací en Londres, Inglaterra, pero mis padres son de origen latino. Mi madre es mexicana y mi padre de puerto rico, recibí una buena educación por parte de ambos y buenos genes también. No me gusta presumir, pero no soy tan baja como se esperaría, mido 1.70 y mi cabello es de color negro ondulado. Mis ojos café chocolate, claros y cálidos. Mi complexión no era la gran cosa, mis pechos y trasero estaban proporcionales. Mi rostro tenía rasgos finos, labios medianos con el pico de viuda bien marcado y siempre llevaba las cejas delineadas y no tan gruesas.

En fin, no era alguien especialmente hermoso pero tampoco era fea, digo, para los estándares de hoy en dia, mi madre dice que hubiera sido una belleza en los 1800.. ahora que lo pienso bien me dijo que estoy fea.

No importa

Mi nombre es Ana Elizabeth Banner, si, banner como el nombre de Bruce Banner en Hulk, tuve mucho bulling de niña por culpa de esa serie. Pero ese es historia para otro día.

El dia estaba nublado cuando llegamos a un puerto que en la antigüedad se conocía como port royals, un lugar aparentemente atacado por piratas en los viejos tiempos.

Se dice que con las tormentas aún se pueden ver los barcos a lo lejos, espero poder confirmar esa leyenda, la proa me estaría esperando para observar la mejor tormenta que habrá en todo el viaje y tengo el presentimiento de que esta experiencia no será como otra en toda mi vida.

Era el momento, estaba tan emocionada que no podía esperar más, la tormenta llegaría justo al termino de mi turno o eso había dicho Charlie el meteorólogo del barco. Según esto la tormenta no seria lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser peligrosa o para correr algún riesgo durante ella.

Asi que seria la mejor que vere en este viaje, actualmente me encontraba en las cocinas preparando el menú de la comida y la cena, la mayoría de las cosas serian las que vienen en el buffet ya establecido pero los platillos individuales eran el reto de mi trabajo, generalmente dejaba los mismos platillos por dos días para que las personas tuvieran la oportunidad de probar de todas las cosas que están disponibles en él.

Eran las 6 pm cuando termine de preparar la comida, ahora solo tendría que ir a la borda y admirar el paisaje, ni siquiera me quitaría el uniforme de las cocinas. Este uniforme era negro, al ser la cheff tenia un uniforme diferente a los demás cocineros, era el típico uniforme de cheff profesional solo que portaba la insignia del crucero en el pecho y un gran delantal negro en mi frente para evitar ensuciarme por la comida. A excepción de mis zapatos, en vez de usar los del trabajo, yo siempre traía puesto un par de botas negras de casquillo. ¿La razón? Simple, una vez me fracture las falanges de mis pies cuando me cayó todo el almacén de crustáceos que teníamos refrigerados y congelados. Era como si una pila de hielo te cayera en el pie, muy doloroso.

Así que decidí comprarme esas botas y asi evitar mas accidentes o incapacidades por parte de mi trabajo. Las cosas mejoraron después de ese accidente. Comencé a trabajar en cruceros hasta que gane la suficiente fama para viajar con las personas ricas, príncipes, artistas, jefes de empresas, etc.

Mi vida iba viento en popa, por asi decirlo, estaba a gusto con mi empleo y viajaba por todo el mundo… gratis.

¿Qué otra cosa se puede pedir?

No faltaba mucho para la tormenta, ni siquiera me quite la cofia de tela negra con una calavera pirata que tenia en la cabeza, simplemente salí por el pasillo hasta subir a la cubierta y marchar hacia el frente del barco. Al pasar salude a uno que otro comensal que había conocido de viajes anteriores y amaban mi cocina. Incluso me habían ofrecido trabajo en sus casas o empresas y por una suma de dinero mayor a la que ganaba aquí. Pero eso no me importaba, yo quería seguir viajando y poder ver el océano en todo su esplendor.

A lo lejos se veian las nubes negras acercándose con ferocidad, el viento soplabla fuerte moviendo las banderas que adornaban el barco, los marineros se encontraban vigilando los alrededores en busca de algún cliente borracho en la cubierta o por la presencia de menores que correrían algún tipo de riesgo en este clima. A mi me ignoraban, ya sabia que yo saldría a observar el espectáculo. Incluso el capitán, a quien conocía bien, me dejaba hacer lo que quisiera dentro del crucero, el sabia que aunque me prohibiera hacer algo de todas maneras encontraría una forma de obtener lo que quiero.

Soy una mujer terca y orgullosa, asi me criaron mis padres. Y no iba a cambiar mi voluntad por complacer a los demás.

La tormenta había llegado al fin.

Azotaba el barco con ferocidad, al parecer nuestro meteorólogo se equivocó en eso, vaya sorpresa pensé con sarcasmo.

De todas maneras, era un espectáculo increíble, algo digno de los dioses de crear. Bue trabajo Zeus y Poseidón.

El mar comenzaba a moverse cada vez con mas fuerza, tuve que sujetarme fuertemente de la barandilla del barco para no caer. Las olas en la costa se hacían cada vez mas potentes chocando contra el pintoresco puerto. Las voces a lo lejos me decían que regresara al interior del crucero, que las cosas no eran seguras en este momento, pero no les hice caso, estaba hipnotizada con tal maravilloso evento.

El viento azotaba más y más fuerte. La marea se elevó muchísimo mas de lo que haba visto. Una gigantesca ola hacia su camino hacia el crucero, era lo suficientemente grande para que alcanzara la cubierta.

Fueron tan solo unos segundos los que tardo en colisionar con el gran navío. Un segundo estaba viendo a esa majestuosidad viniendo hacia mí y en otro no podía respirar. Mes estaba ahogando.

Sentí como la corriente me tiro del barco, la caída fue más rápida de lo que creí que seria. El agua estaba helada, me quemaba los pulmones, pude escuchar las sirenas de emergencia a lo lejos antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Intente nadar en mis lapsos de inconciencia, lo único que pude hacer fue salir un poco a tomar aire antes de que me vi arrastrada de nuevo hacia las profundidades del océano y solo pude pensar que este sería mi fin, que mi vida terminaría de esta manera. Viendo el espectáculo más hermoso que pude haber presenciado en mi vida.

Una tormenta digna de los dioses.

Me desperté poco a poco, mi cabeza dolia horrores. Pude sentir el olor al mar y sal en el viento. Todo era borroso y oscuro, me incorpore con cierta dificultad para encontrarme con que estaba en el interior de un cuarto hecho de piedra, sucio y con barrotes por todos lados.

Estaba en una especie de cárcel antigua, olia mal y había unos hombres bastantes sucios intentando llamas la atención de un perro que tenia en su hocico unas llaves. Era un cuadra tan extraño.

Aclare mi garganta.

Uno de los hombres volteo a verme con curiosidad en sus facciones.

"¿si?"- pregunto en ingles –"veo que esta despierta"

Trague saliva

"si, gracias, disculpe, sería tan amable de decirme ¿en dónde rayos estamos?"- hable en ingles, aparentemente era el idioma que se manejaba aquí

"Estamos en prisión, como puede ver"- respondió-"mas específicamente en la prisión de port royals esperando ser colgados, señorita"

¿port royals? No era ese el puerto en el que estábamos atrancados cuando llego la tormenta y ¿Qué quiere decir con esperando ser colgados?

"gracias pero ¿Qué quiere decir con colgados?"- pregunte con cierto temor

"los piratas como nosotros solo tienen un destino, señorita, debería saberlo. Seremos condenados a muerte por actos de pirateria"- me explico rodando los ojos como si fuera algo tan obvio

"pero yo no soy un pirata, soy una cheff del crucero travel machine"- hable en un susurro

El tipo frunció el ceño y sonrió dejando ver sus dientes amarillos

"Señorita, usted tiene un pañuelo sobre su cabeza con la bandera pirata usa ropa de hombre y su piel muestra que ha pasado mucho tiempo bajo el sol. Para los recidentes de aquí usted es un pirata. Además ¿Qué es un crucero?"- hablo

"un crucero es un navío de gran tamaño que esta destinado a la recreación, ya sabes, navegar por diversión y para relajarse"- explique- "y no soy un pirata, solo me agradan los piratas…"

Se rio

"esa es razón suficiente para colgarte, cariño, los guardias dijeron que te encontraron en la costa profundamente dormida y roncando como un maniate" – me conto

Me sonroje, yo no roncaba, mucho menos tan fuerte como él dijo que lo hacía. Sin embargo, no me explico cómo es que termine en esta situación. ¿No se supone que los piratas dejaron de existir hace siglos? A menos que…

¡no!, he leído muchos fanfic para que este tipo de cosa me pase a mí, no pude haber viajado en el tiempo, eso sería ridículo y prácticamente imposible.

"¿podrías decirme que año es?"- cuestione con cierto temor

El hombre me dio una mirada de interrogación y resoplo con fastidio, obviamente cansado de hablar conmigo

"estamos en 1800"- señorita.

"Me cago en la madre"- maldecí

Todos los piratas voltearon a verme de manera extraña y con un shock en el rostro. Olvide que en este tiempo las mujeres no maldicen.

Las puertas del calabozo se abrieron y unos guardias uniformados entraron por ellas. Me acosté en el piso a espaldas de las puertas de mi celda y fingí seguir inconsciente. Solo escuchaba el chirriar de las llaves y la puerta de mi celda abriéndose para dejar entrar a otro prisionero de una manera no tan amable.

Cuando los guardias se fueron abrí mis ojos y me gire a ver a mi compañero de celda. Era un hombre bastante atractivo, parecía una estrella de rock, tenía rastas adornadas con varias cosas y una barba con trenzas en ella. Los dedos de sus manos cubiertos de anillos y su ropa típica de un pirata, llavaba un pañuelo en la cabeza que le mantenía las rastas acomodadas y sin que estas le estorben en su rostro.

Su rostro, se me hacia conocido.

"¿Johnny Deep?"- pregunte

El hombre giro a verme como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de mi presencia en su celda, su mirada me recorrió de arriba abajo, analizándome. Sim embargo su mirada se detuvo en mi cofia. Aparentemente esta era de buen agrado para los piratas porque asistió en aprobación.

"Lo siento señorita"- hablo con una voz ronca, pareciera que esta borracho-"no soy ese señor Deep del que hablo. Soy el Capitan Jack sparrow"- me sonrio como si con su nombre me dijera todo su historia

¿Qué el capitán Jack sparrow no era el protagonista de unas historias de piratas para niños? ¿no eran esas películas que Disney había lanzado hace tiempo?

Carajo, solo me faltaba eso. Disney tiene razón en la historia. ¿Qué sigue? ¡El calamar gigante que se come a este tipo será real también?

Espero y no

"Lo siento, capitán"- le hable por su título, en los mares había que dirigirse a los capitanes por su título hasta que ellos te dijeran lo contrario- "Lo confundí"

Sonrio con aprobación, satisfecho de que le haya hablado por su titulo.

"No te preocupes, amor, esas cosas pasan"- me hablo y sin decir nada se sentó en una de las bancas de la celda y se cubrió con el sombrero y se dispuso a dormir. Dando fin a nuestra pequeña conversación

No importaba realmente, me daba tiempo de pensar, si en realidad estaba en el film de Disney entonces debería planear las cosas con cuidado y eso seria seguir a este pirata a donde quiera que vaya y, con suerte, esperar que eme mantenga con vida.

De otra manera no tengo idea de que será de mi en este mundo. No quiero morir ahogada y tampoco quedarme a trabajar como ama de casa.

Estaba decidido, seguiría a este hombre hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.

Necesitaba encontrar una manera de regresar a casa.

La noche llego con bastante rapidez y yo moría de hambre. Hubiera asesinado a mi madre por un poco de pan y mantequilla. Pero ese es otro tema que tratare cuando tenga un flashback o algo por el estilo.

Los hombres de la celda de al lado seguían intentando atraer al perro con un hueso. Vaya pérdida de tiempo, al parecer no era la única desesperada por esto ya que el pirata a mi lado le hablo.

"por mucho que lo intenten, no les va a funcionar"- hablo aburrido y en la misma posición en la que había dormido

"Perdona que aún no nos hayamos resignado a morir en la horca"- respondió uno de ellos

Suspire, esta espera era demasiado largo, si no me equivoco el perla negra arribaría en cuestión tiempo, tal vez una hora o dos. Solo había que esperar un poco más y escapar junto con el herrero Orlando Bloom y este intento de Johnny Deep. Así que me resigne a esperar recargándome en uno de los barrotes de mi celda compartida.

El pirata pareció darse cuenta, otra vez, de mi presencia y se me quedo mirando con esas fosas grandes negras, no me había dado cuenta que tenía los ojos pintados de negro. Se veía bien, hacía que su mirada fuera más profunda.

"¿tengo algo en el rostro?"- no pude evitar el sarcasmo en mi voz, es algo natural que se me da.

Sonrio

"solo la hermosura que proyecta, señorita"- dijo en un intento de voz sensual

Resople

"¿le dices eso a todas las chicas que te encuentras? Porque te juro que eso no funcionara conmigo"- hable

"Pensé que no lo haría, es bueno saber con qué tipo de persona estoy encerrado, después de todo las mujeres piratas son…"- intento explicar, aparentemente me estaba probando

"¿putas?"- le ayude a buscar un significado

Solto una carcajada

"Si, eso. Pensé que se sentiría ofendida con ese tipo de palabras"- se sentó en el banco-"pero parece que no tiene problemas con el vocabulario fuerte"

"no tengo problema con maldecir siempre que la cosa justifique la acción y no soy un pirata"-aclare

Me miro de arriba abajo, analizando mi vestimenta. No pude evitar que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda y la parte posterior de mi cuello. Llevo su mano a su barbilla y siguió haciendo lo mismo.

"pues, su manera de vestir es extraña, incluso para una mujer pirata. Parece mas un uniforme de la marina que otra cosa"- me miro a los ojos-"¿no pertenece a la marina verdad, amor?

Me quede mirándolo a los ojos en silencio, un silencio incomodo antes de soltar una carcajada sarcástica.

"se que mis ropas no son de un pirata, salvo por el dibujo de mi cofia, pero tampoco son de la marina, es mi uniforme de trabajo. Soy cheff"- le explique

Me miro con curiosidad

"¿Qué es un cheff?"- pregunto desconociendo la palabra

Golpe mi frente con mi mano en obvia frustración, no tenia idea de lo que se había inventado en esta época aparte de los logros culinarios. He de suponer que las cosas son muy diferentes y mi jerga será extraña para cada una de estas personas

"Un cheff es el jefe de una cocina o restaurante, se encarga de decidir los platillos del día y supervisar a los cocineros"- explique lo mas pacientemente que pude-"en términos simples, es el jefe de cocina"

En su rostro se reflejo la comprensión, parecía que analiza una idea de manera que me sonrio dejando ver sus dientes de oro.

"para ser jefa de cocina usted debe ser buena cocinando ¿no?"- hablo, no me gustaba a donde llevaba esto

Trague

"Si, cocinaba para un navío de lujo"- intente no usar la palabra crucero para que no hiciera más preguntas.

"entonces tengo una pequeña propuesta para usted señorita"- se aclaró la garganta- "¿le gustaría unirse a mi tripulación?, tendrá riquezas inimaginables y aventuras alrededor del mundo"

Me le quede viendo como si considerara la oferta

"¿Tiene usted un barco?"- pregunte sabiendo la respuesta

"Pronto lo tendré"- hablo confiado- "más bien lo recuperare, solo que necesito llegar a cierto lugar para poder tomar lo que por derecho me pertenece. Después de todo soy el capitán Jack sparrow"

Hablo lleno de confianza en si mismo

"Eata bien pero solo con una condición"- acorde, debería sacar provecho de esta situación

"hable señorita"- me alentó

"Yo no seré un pirata como tal, seré el cheff del barco. Así que si surge alguna situación peligrosa deberás protegerme con tu vida"- era lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento para salvar mi pellejo

"entiendo, entonces esta bien. Si surge algún evento desafortunado la protegeré con mi vida"- extendió su mano hacia mi, la tome y sellamos el trato-"asi que ¿como debería llamar a mi _cheff_ de ahora en adelante?"

Suspire muy profundamente, mi tortura en este mundo empezaba ahora.

"Me llamo Ana Elizabeth Banner"- le dije mi nombre

Me miro por un poco tiempo antes de asentir, era agradable que nadie me recordara a la caricatura de hulk por un rato

"Encantado de conocerla señorita banner"- hablo fingiendo formalidad-"Soy su capitán Jack sparrow, bienvenida a la tripulación"

Asentí

"gracias, capitán"- fue lo ultimo que dije antes de que a lo lejos se escucharan cañones disparando hacia el puerto y los gritos de la gente perturbaran el silencio de la noche

El capitán se levanto de un salto y se asomo por la pequeña ventana en la celda

"conozco esos cañones"- hablo-"es el perla negra"

Uno de los prisioneros de la otra celda hablo con rapidez

"El perla negra es solo una leyenda, la gente dice que no es real"- hablo asustado

"Si la gente dice que no es real entonces ¿de donde surgieron las leyendas?"- intente citar la frase de la película en ese momento en particular

El capitán solo me miro de reojo antes de centrar su atención a las afueras de la prisión.

Fue solo un segundo antes de que saltara de donde estaba y me tirara al piso cubriéndome con su cuerpo.

Se escuho un fuerte impacto. La pared de la celda en donde se encontraban los otros prisioneros había estallado en mil pedazos dejándolo libres del cautiverio

"Suerte en salir de aquí"- hablo uno de ellos mientras huía despavorido

Mire hacia el capitán que rápidamente se había levantado de mi y agarrado un hueso para atraer al perro.

"gracias"- le hable

Se giro a mirarme con interrogación en la mirada

"por salvarme"- aclare

Me sonrio

"Es parte del trato, amor, tengo que protegerte para que sirvas en mi tripulación. Asi que no hay nada de que agradecer. Esperare un gran banquete como muestra de tu gratitud"- hablo

Asentí

"dalo por hecho capitán"- le sonreí

Las cosas se vieron perturbadas cuando escuchamos las puertas de la prisión abrirse. Si era quien yo pensaba entonces saldríamos de esta celda en poco tiempo.

Los pasos apresurados de un joven muy sexy resonaron en las celdas. El muchacho estaba bastante bien, si se parecía muchísimo a Orlando Bloom, era hermoso y sexy. Con una voz profunda y el cabello negro sujetado en una pequeña cola de caballo.

Al entrar dirigio su mirada directamente al capitán

"Jack sparrow, ¿sabes del perla negra?"- cuestiono sin mas

"¿Qué te hace pensar que se algo?"- contrataco el pirata

"Eres un pirata"- respondio simplemente-"¿sabes del perla?"

"por supuesto que se de él"- hablo Jack con una mirada calculadora en sus ojos

"¿Dónde ancla?"- pregunto con urgencia

"El lugar donde desembarca solo es conocido por aquellos que han ido a ese lugar"- aclaro mi capitán

"¿sabes como llegar?"- siguió cuestionando el muchacho

"por supuesto"- aclaro- "Pero de nada me sirve saber donde es si estoy encerrado en este lugar"

"Te liberare con la condición de que me ayudes a llegar alla"- intento hacer un trato

"dime ¿Por qué te ayudaría?"- cuestiono el pirata

"Ellos se llevaron a Elizabeth Swan, la hija del gobernador"- explico

Oh con que va a rescatar a su novia, que lindo y que mujer tan mas suertuda.

"asi que si había una chica"- se burlo el capitán, aparentemente esta es parte de una conversación anterior

"Te sacare de aquí pero a cambio debes ayudarme a recuperar a Elizabeth"- siguió con todo de voz desesperada, me daba ternura. Ess un hombre realmente enamorado, eso no se ve todos los días

"¿Cómo te llams muchacho?"- pregunto el capitán

"will"- hablo

"es el diminutivo de William ¿verdad?"- siguió cuestionando el pirata- "¿y tu apellido?"

"Turner"- respondio con rapidez- "mi nombre es William Turner"

Una revelación se presento en el rostro del capitán y acepto el trato de inmediato. Al parecer las puertas podrían abrirse si aplicabas un poco de fuerza y quitabas los pernos.

"Bueno, gracias por sacarnos de este lugar. Es hora de partir"- escuche la voz del capitán-"Cheff Banner, es hora de partir"

Suspire

El joven muchacho se giro para verme, estaba sorprendido de que estuviera ahí. También se quedo viendo mi cofia ¿solo se fijan en eso? No es mas que una maldita bandera sin significado para mi.

"Hola"- salude al muchacho-"me llamo Ana Elizabeth Banner"

"hola"- me devolvió el saludo, parecía sorprendido. Creo que es por mi segundo nombre-"soy William Turner"

Le sonreí

"lo se"- casi me rio-"un placer"

"igual"- respondió-"¿Qué es un cheff?

"algo sumamente complicado que tu cerebro no seria capaz de comprender, amigo, pero será mejor que dejemos las presentaciones para después"- nos interrumpio el capitán sparrow

Casi me rio… casi

Asi que nos dirigimos por las complicadas calles de piedra del puerto, se veía pintoresco y sucio. Además de que ciertos lugares estaban destrozados por el ataque de los piratas. Nos dirigimos hacia la costa. Teníamos que robar un barco o algo asi.

La gran idea de Jack fue bucear con un barco como fuente de oxígeno. Fue una cosa interesante y sumamente ingeniosa. Y aparentemente will le parecía lo mismo. Al llegar cerca del barco tuvimos que nadar a la superficie. Fue una experiencia interesante. Jamas pensé que navegaría con piratas, robaría un barco y me iria a recuperar el barco mas increíble del mundo.

Toda una historia digna de Disney

Al escalar por una cuerda que colgaba de uno de los lados del barco nos dimos cuenta de la cantidad de guardias que tiene en él. Fueron demasiados. Bueno al menos sabia que yo no me haría cargo de ellos. Los dejare a los espadachines y machos pecho peludo que me acompañan.

Ambos hombres se lanzaron hacia los guardias y de una manera inesperada y fuera de la logia lograron que todos bajaran de la nave. Incluso el capitán de ese navio.

Jack tomo el control de la nave y estaba gritando a todo pulmón instrucciones a will y este hacia lo que le pedia sin chistar.

Ambos hombres estaban teniendo una conversación sobre un lugar llamado tortuga, lo demás no me interesa ya se dé qué van a hablar. Benditas películas que me enseñan todo.

Sin nada interesante que hacer me dirigi a explorar el barco, había muchas habitaciones con suministros, entre ellos comida, armas y uno que otro material para reparaciones.

Cogí varios alimentos para preparar un guisado de los mas simples que hacia en el crucero. Me dirigi a la cocina y empece a cocinar. No tarme mucho ya que estaba acostumbrada a trabajar bajo presión. Una vez que terminé servi la comida en unos cuencos hondos y los puse en una bandeja que encontré en la alacena junto con unos trozos de pan y manzana picada con un poco de sal en ella para resaltar lo dulce.

Pronto hice mi camino hacia la cubierta donde will y el capitán habían terminado de discutir y cada quien se encontraba en sus asuntos.

"¿alguien quiere comer?"- pregunte en voz alta

Ambos hombres voltearon a verme e hicieron su camino hacia mí. Will trajo una mesa y unos bancos que estaban cerca del mástil y yo puse los platos con el estofado, las manzanas picadas y el pan en la mesa.

Ambos hombres se sentaron y se miraban el uno al otro. Recordé que debía traer vino para acompañar la comida y regrese rápidamente a la cocina por unas copas y una botella de vino aparentemente de marca.

Tan pronto como les servi el vino empezaron a comer.

Ambos tomaron una cucharada del estofado y lo llevaron a sus bocas, tan pronto como la comida toco su lengua ambos reaccionaron de igual manera.

Sus caras estaban en estado de shock. Se miraron entre ellos, se giraron a verme y me quede petrificada ¿habia hecho algo mal?. Tome un bocado por mi misma y nada. El caldo sabia tan bien como debería, sin embargo ambos hombres seguían viéndome de manera extraña.

"acaso ¿usted cocino, señorita banner?"- pregunto will

Asentí

"segura que tu cocinaste"- cuestiono el pirata

Frunci el ceño

"por supuesto que lo hice"- respondí- "tú me reclutaste para cocinar a tu tripulación"

El seguía sorprendido

"esto es lo que come la gente rica de europa ¿entonces?"- siguió con sus preguntas

Solo asentí, no quería dar mas explicaciones

"está sumamente exquisito"- hablo el muchacho mientras comia mas del estofado

Sonreí e hice un gesto de agradecimiento

El capitán se limito a seguir comiendo como si nada, con una sonrisa en los labios entre cada bocado. Cuando llegaron a la hora de comer la manzana con sal de postre se quedaron maravillados con el sabor.

"esta mas dulce de lo habitual"- hablo will-"esto de ponerle sal es una gran idea. Es un genio señorita"

Me sonroje, y solo murmure un pequeño agradecimeinto. El capitán seguía comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Al final de la cena todos estábamos relajados y con una copa de vino para sentar el estomago.

"debo de admitir que el reclutarla para mi tripulación fue una idea brillante, como generalmente se me dan"- hablo el pirata de gran ego

Solo pude asentir con la cabeza y esperar que el tema de conversación cambie

"¿Dónde aprendio a cocinar de esta forma, señorita banner?"- me pregunto will

Mire hacia el cielo oscuro antes de responder

"muchísima practica, en diferentes trabajos en el mundo"- tome un sorbo de vino-"mi primer trabajo como cocinara fue para una vecina donde vivía, ella era una anciana adinerada y siempre le gusto mi sazón. El segundo trabajo lo consegui en parís, Francia y el ultimo para una navio en el nuevo mundo"

Eso no era del todo una mentira. Si había trabajado en parís pero también hice la universidad gurmette en el mejor centro de comida del mundo. Y lo de trabajar en el nuevo mundo fue en america cuando me ofrecieron trabajo para ese crucero de millonarios

Tanto will como el capitán parecían satisfechos con mi respuesta asi que dejaron de preguntar de mi vida.

"y will"- se giro a verme-"puedes llamarme ana"

El sonrio y asistió

Me levante de la mesa y recogi los platos sucios y sobras de comida para ir a lavarlos a la cocina. Hice una inclinación respetuosa a ambos hombres y baje a la seguridad y calor de la cocina del barco. Este seria un viaje largo, de manera que en mi cabeza ya estaban miles de ideas para preparar comida exquisita con tan pocos ingredientes. Era mejor ahorrar todo tipo de alimentos mientras nos es posible. Uno nunca sabe cuando las provisiones dejan de ser suficientes.

Aparentemente el llegar a tortuga nos tomaría dos días. Estaba relativamente cerca pero aun asi el navegar todo un barco entre dos personas. Si, dos personas. Yo solo soy la cocinera del barco, no haría nada fuera que no sea mi cocina.

Aparentemente los dos hombres estaban de acuerdo conmigo porque cada comida que les prepare la devoraban como si nunca hubieran comido una buena sopa o estofado en toda su vida. ¿Qué las personas no consumían especias en este tiempo? Aparentemente no es algo que se tenga disponible la mayoría del tiempo pero aun así sin especias se puede preparar comida deliciosa y nutritiva.

No había pasado mucho tiempo en compañía de cualquiera de estos dos, me la pasaba explorando el barco y había encontrado cosas interesantes como la cabina del capitán. Tenia una hermosa cama que me dejo descansar la mayor parte del tiempo, claro que el actual capitán de la nave no había bajado ya que se encontraba muy ocupado navegando hacia tortuga.

Asi que aproveche la comodidad de la cabina para lavarme con un poco de agua y jabon que encontré en los almacenes, también lave mi uniforme de chef. Mientras mi ropa se secaba me puse un uniforme de la marina que se encontraba en los armarios del antiguo capitán, me quedaba grande, pero era algo provisional.

Debajo de mi uniforme siempre llevaba una playera sin mangas blanca y una licra negra, esas también tuvieron que ser lavadas para evitar que la sal deshiciera la tela.

Mi ropa se sentía casi seca cuando llego la hora de preparar la comida, así que decidí usarla así. De todas formas con el ambiente húmedo mi ropa no se secaría del todo.

Esta vez me puse mi delantal y cofia, completando asi mi uniforme de chef. Cuando fui a servir la comida de la tarde el capitán me lanzaba miradas extrañas. Siempre procure servirle como hacía con toda aquella burguesía para la que trabajaba. No era que se me exigiera, solo estaba tan acostumbrada a hacer las cosas de esa manera que era difícil dejar ir los hábitos.


End file.
